Hard copy devices process images on media, typically taking the form of printers, scanners, plotters (employing inkjet or electron photography imaging technology), facsimile machines, laminating devices, and various combinations thereof, to name a few. These hardcopy devices typically transport media in a sheet form from a media supply of cut sheets to an interaction zone where scanning, printing, or post-print processing, such as laminating, overcoating or folding occurs. The processed sheets are usually then transported to an output area such as a tray.
Proper positioning of the media in the media supply, such as an input tray, is a first step in correctly feeding the media through the hardcopy device. Many hardcopy devices utilize an external media input tray that is designed to accept media of different sizes, depending upon the user's needs, and to hold the media in the proper position relative to the media drive mechanisms. External input trays typically include media alignment devices or indicia to indicate to the user the proper positioning of the media in the media supply. After media is fed through the printzone it is often output to an external output tray.
External input and/or output trays add a significant amount of space required for the hardcopy device. For example, in the case of a printer that resides on a user's desktop, external media input and output trays tend to take up a significant amount of desk space.